zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gibdo
Gibdos (ギブド, Gibudo) are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are depicted as mummified corpses, and they frequently are both durable and deal heavy damage; however, they have a glaring weakness — once their bandages are burned away by fire, the creature inside will reveal itself. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Gibdos appear in dungeons 5 and 8 during the First Quest and 2, 3 and 7 during the Second Quest. They are not particularly dextrous, but are durable, requiring multiple hits from even the Magical Sword to destroy, and they deal a significant amount of damage to Link if he is attacked. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Gibdos appear in Skull Woods, the third dungeon in the Dark World. As in their first appearance, they are durable and deal a lot of damage, but their weakness to fire is introduced in this game; a single hit with the Fire Rod defeats them instantly. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Gibdos appear in several dungeons in this game. They are given the unique trait of not recoiling from Link's sword attacks here. Fire burns off their bandages, revealing a Stalfos underneath. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Gibdos strongly resemble ReDeads, being similar in movement, weaknesses, figure and moans. If Link comes within range of a Gibdo's eyesight, it will freeze him with a piercing scream, jump onto his back and start biting around his neck. Much like ReDeads, if Link plays the "Sun's Song", Gibdos will be frozen in their tracks for a short while. They are most commonly found in the Shadow Temple, but two are also found at the Bottom of the Well (more than two appear in Master Quest). Unlike in previous games, Gibdos do not change form when they come into contact with fire; however, Din's Fire can be used to damage them and light them on fire. Fire Arrows, on the other hand, neither light them on fire nor damage them. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Gibdos are largely the same as in Ocarina of Time. However, here they play a much larger role—at one point in the game, Link arrives in Ikana Canyon and finds a Music Box House in a valley haunted by Gibdos. Link manages to get the water flowing again, which causes the music box house to start playing a song called "Farewell to Gibdos", which is loathed by Gibdos. The Gibdos eventually retreat beneath the earth. Gibdos also appear Beneath the Well, where Link must use the Gibdo Mask to commune with them and find out what it is they require to pass on from the mortal realm and let him pass to the next area. These items are largely regular items that they may once have held dear in life. Gibdos do not attack Link while wearing the Gibdo Mask, due to the fact that the Gibdos mistakenly believe Link to be one of their own. Additionally, they will not be able to attack Link while wearing the Goron Mask, due to Goron Link's large size, and if Link burns the bandages of a Gibdo, it will reveal itself to be a ReDead. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Gibdos are similar in appearance and attack method to their counterparts from Link's Awakening. Their bandages can be burned away with Ember Seeds; however, as their movement patterns are unpredictable and they deal quite a bit of damage upon contact with Link, this often proves to be challenging. They can also be defeated with sword attacks. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Gibdos are similar to their Ocarina of Time counterpart, except that they cannot freeze Link or be frozen. If Link sets one ablaze with the Flame Lantern, their bandages will burn away, revealing themselves to be Stalfos. They are frequently found in the Palace of Winds. See also *ReDead Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies